Soldiers need to have fun
by Miss Killigrew
Summary: Si vous comprenez l'english, le titre est plutôt explicite... Sinon, disons que je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'image sérieuse qu'on leur donne à tous... et spécialement à Trin.
1. Default Chapter

Alors la re-voilà, cette fic... je croyais que tout le monde trouvait ça nul mais j'ai eu dernièrement un review qui m'a fait vraiment chaud au coeur et donc... chère "Solene alias Ines", merci beaucoup, et je suis contente que tu aies aimé.

**Soldiers need to have fun**

Neo tourna dans son sommeil, enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller avec un bruyant soupir de satisfaction. Et près de lui, la jeune femme sourit en observant son bras s'enrouler instinctivement autour de sa taille. Elle s'installa sur le dos, fit glisser ses mains hors des couvertures.

Et puis une drôle d'idée traversa son esprit. Un 'jeu' qui les avaient fait mourir de rire lors d'un cours d'anglais particulièrement ennuyeux, elle et une de ses copines de classe. Mais elles avaient onze ans...

Peu importe. Même les soldats ont le droit de rigoler.

Le bruit était à peine audible, régulier et sourd. Mais il suffit à tirer l'Elu de son léger sommeil. Faussement grognon, il ouvrit un oeil... avant de le refermer. Il devait encore être en train de rêver, ou alors quelqu'un avait kidnappé sa petite amie pendant la nuit pour la remplacer par un androïde. Un androïde qui devait avoir un court-circuit quelque part, obligé.

Pour être sûr, il se mordit la joue avant de re-jeter un coup d'œil à sa petite amie.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? interrogea-t-il, perdu.

- Transmission de doigts.

Sa voix était parfaitement sérieuse et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Pardon?

- Transmission de doigts, répéta-t-elle, toujours aussi solennelle.

Ses deux bras tendus devant elle, ses poings fermés, seul son index droit était tendu. D'un mouvement rapide, elle le frappa contre son autre poing. Le doigt se replia et son index gauche se redressa. Et ainsi de suite.

Neo pouffa sous les couvertures et resserra son bras autour de sa taille.

- Qui êtes-vous? plaisanta-t-il, et qu'avez vous fait de Trinity?

La jeune femme s'autorisa à sourire.

- Elle est en permission, et comme elle sait que tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle, elle m'a chargée de m'occuper de toi en son absence.

- Je vois, souffla-t-il.

Il glissa une main directement sous l'élastique du pantalon de Trinity qui sursauta et abandonna son voyage d'index, et embrassa les cheveux noirs qui couvraient sa tempe.

_llllllllllllllllllll_

_Je suppose que vous connaissez la chanson, mais bon, au cas où... JE VEUX DES REVIEWS!!!_ 'raclement de gorge' _pardon... siouplé-merci._


	2. I'll be there for you

_A/N: Chapitre n2... Pitite Trin pète un plomb... encore... ( elle, mon personnage préféré? Nah...)_

**I'll be there for you**

-So no one told you life was gonna be this way, your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA...

Morpheus entra dans la cuisine avec son plus bel air d'ours tout juste réveillé et jeta un coup d'oeil à son second, qui chantait à tue-tête en remplissant un second bol de goop. La jeune femme le salua joyeusement d'un enthousiaste signe de tête avant de continuer sa chanson.

- Bonjour, Trinity, bougonna le capitaine. Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire!... approuva une voix masculine derrière lui.

Neo entra dans la pièce pour s'asseoir en face de sa petite amie.

- ... I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour, I'll be there for you, like I've been there before... continuait-elle en

se trémoussant.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire avant de se retourner vers Morpheus.

- C'est grave, tu crois? plaisanta-t-il.

- Non, seulement chronique. Elle pique ce genre de petite crise de temps en temps, tu finiras par t'habituer.

- De temps en temps?

- Les périodes varient, je ne peux pas vraiment dire...

Trinity finit par éclater de rire devant leur petit manège faussement inquiet et s'assit, sans bien sûr interrompre son interprétation.

- No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me, seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me...

Après quelques minutes, l'opérateur fit à son tour son entrée en scène. Il s'interrompit un instant, fixant la jeune femme d'un air abasourdi, puis voyant que les deux autres mangeaient sans rien dire, s'assit à son tour.

- Tank m'avait bien dit que ce genre de trucs arrivaient et que c'était un drôle de vaisseau, mais je n'ai jamais osé le croire...

_llllllllllllllllllll_

_Com' d'hab. Reviews please-please-please-please-please-please-please... Allez, ça coute rien et ça me fait tellement plaisir..._


	3. Joy to the world

_Ben... je suis à court d'idées, là... chapitre 3?_

**Joy to the world**

Quand la profonde voix rauque de son capitaine lui parvint au beau milieu du refrain de 'Joy to the world', Trinity trouva plus difficile de contenir le fou rire qui la gagnait que n'importe quelle mission dans le monde virtuel. Elle se mordit le doigt et, d'un pas feutré, longea le mur derrière lequel Morpheus se douchait pour atteindre le robinet d'eau chaude. D'un mouvement sec, elle abaissa la poignée rouge avant de se ruer hors de la pièce.

Les mains enfoncées dans leurs poches, Link et Neo marchaient dans le petit couloir du pont inférieur... et sursautèrent quand leur second-in-command déboula des douches.

- Trinity?

La jeune femme, sans se départir de son sourire jusqu'au oreilles, leur adressa un clin d'oeil avant de coller son oreille contre la porte et de laisser apparaître un bout de sa langue d'un air concentré, avec la moue d'une petite chipie qui vient de faire une bêtise. Neo secoua la tête sans comprendre.

- Trin, qu'est-ce qui...

Il fut interrompu par la voix de ténor de son mentor, un mentor plutôt furieux d'ailleurs...

- TRINITY!!!!

La jeune femme, ravie de son effet, éclata de rire avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de disparaître par l'échelle. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, la porte des douches s'ouvrait brusquement et Morpheus faisait son entrée, portant une élégante serviette autour de la taille et un visage rouge de rage.

- Où est cette petite... cette petite...hrgh?!!

D'un même mouvement, l'Elu et l'opérateur indiquèrent le couloir sud.

- Je vais la tuer! jura le capitaine. Elle m'a coupé l'eau chaude en plein milieu de ma douche!

- Et de ta superbe interprétation de "Joy to the world"! ajouta malicieusement une voix féminine provenant de l'étage principal.

Link et Neo se tournèrent vers Morpheus... avant d'exploser de rire. Celui-ci leur tira la langue avec un air embarrassé.

- Et toi, petite peste, lança-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle l'entende, tu ne perds rien pour attendre!

Un éclat de rire lui répondit alors qu'il tournait les talons et retournait sous la douche.

_llllllllllllllllllll_

_Ben voilà, la prochaine fois promis, la tite Trin paye._


End file.
